Virus of Life
by Wait.What
Summary: An unexpected person slips from sanity, and starts to hunt down the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni cast. Now Keiichi is the only one left. Will he survive? Heheh...We'll see!


_**Virus of Life**_

_So...I've had this written for about a month now, I've just been too lazy/busy to actually __**post**__ it. So here's my contribution to the Higruashi no Naku Koro ni fandom._

**Summary:** Someone out of the ordinary snaps, and starts hunting down the main cast of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni crew. Now only Keiichi remains. Will he survive? T rating because this isn't good enough to be considered M.

**Listening To-** When You're Evil by Voltaire and Virus of Life by Slipknot

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. But I do own a cat that keeps stalking me. :D

_"I'll slide up behind you, and if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you."_

Cat and mouse. That was the game. And he was the mouse.

Hide and Seek. That was the game. And she was the one to seek.

She hummed the tune to a song he knew only too well. It had been his 'battle theme' for when he was playing one of his Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplay Games.

It was only natural that she knew of the song, really. They were both memebers of the Game Club, and Silent Hill had always been a popular series.

"_Room of an Angel_ has a nice, haunting tune. Don't you think so, Keiichi-kun?" She asked. Her voice was awfully close, he'd better abandon his hiding spot. Who knew that the Furude shrine held so many hiding spots? "But of course. I like _Theme of Laura_ as well..."

_Theme of Laura_...Quite fitting, actually. Rika and Laura were both children, after all, but Rika always had more of an isperational aura. As if she was daring him to do the impossible.

But now he was being hunted, and survival was more important than the memories of his friend-gone-killer. Rika had killed everyone. Satoko and Hanyuu went first, then Sensei and Mion, then Rena, and finally Shion and Kasai.

Now he was the only one left.

He dashed from his hiding spot, and tripped over a large piece of metal. His eyes widened, and he almost screamed. A few minutes later, he was back to normal.

Or about as normal as you could be if you were being hunted by a purple haired girl that had killed most of your ffriends. And if you had just found Irie and Takano, with nails sticking into their hands, pinning them to the floor, and you had just tripped over the butcher knife used to kill them.

Irie had one of his arms cut off, as well as a leg, and had been stabbed numerous times in the torso and the upper leg and the arm that were still attached.

Takano apparently had a much worse death. She had her stomach cut open with two slashes about four inches apart horizontally, and one cut going through the middle of the horizontal cuts vertically, and her intestines had apparently been ripped out judging from all the blood and odd objects surrounding her. And by the look on her face, she had been conscience as well.

"Where are you, Keiichi-kun? I won't hurt you...much." Rika's voice was playful, but...dark. It was the voice that appeared ocassionaly, but it had always been sad, never joyful.

And now it was. And quite frankly, Keiichi wasn't too sure he wanted to hear it so...joyful...ever again. Hell, he'd be happy if he never heard it again as he lived.

And apparenty Rika 'heard' his wish, as she poked him in the back with her bloody finger. Keiichi turned around slowly, fearful.

And there she was, her pink dress now a darker red in some parts due to all the blood stains. The hand that poked him was covered in blood, and her other hand clenched Rena's cleaver (That had been her 'prize' for killing her). Her feet were bare, and she stood in a puddle of Takano's blood, but she didn't seem to notice.

Her eyes...They looked almost cat-like with those slitted pupils. And her smile...She was enjoying his fear. From happy insperational Rika to blood-thirsty, psycho Rika. Joy...

"There you are, Keiichi-kun! I see you've found Irie and Takano." The 'smile' grew."Would you like to join them, Keiichi-kun?"

"Why..?" Rika 'smiled' even more.

"Because if you all didn't die, I'd die instead. Nipaah, Keiichi-kun! You lasted the longest, so I'll make your death slow and painful!" Rika's 'smile' turned into an all out 'grin'.

Oh, hell...

XxXxXxX

I was running once again. But this time I was outside in the woods instead of in the Furude shrine. With all those torture tools and Trie's and Takano's corpses...

'Wata' also meant intestines...So the village of Hinamizawa had a festival that offered the intestines of traitors and foriegners to their god, Oyashiro-Sama.

_Five bucks says that Oyashiro-Sama is the god of death and pain!_ I thought as I hid in the bushes, keeping a look-out for any potential threats.

And then I saw it. That blood-covered foot...I got up and decided to see who it was, althoughthe rest of my brain was screaming at me to run away.

Ooishi. It was Ooishi, that somewhat frustrating lazyass cop. He had several knives sticking out of his upper torso, which was obviously the cause of death. And he hadn't seen it coming, either, judging by the pack of cigarettes in his clenched hands. He had also made a decent meal for a few common wild animals, judging from the ripped flesh and pants. I almost felt sick, but her voice brought me out of it.

"Keiichi-kun? Where are you?" Came the sing-song voice of Rika. I mentally swore, my disguist of the body fading quickly, she was getting close...Which meant that I could end up like him.

The cicadas on the many trees started to screech loudly.

I turned to run...And saw Rika blocking my path, smiling almost innocently. How did she get over here...? "Hello, Keiichi-kun. Would you like to die now or do I have to continue to chase you?" I took a step back, and tripped over something that had been hidden in the bushes beside Ooishi's corpse.

When I opened my eyes I was met by Tomitake's head. I screamed, and backed away from the bird photographer's cold dead corpse.

Right into Rika Furude. I turned my head to look at her, and swallowed. She was smiling innocently, and I almost believed we had the old Rika back if it hadn't been for that bit of blood on her cheek.

"Time to die, Keiichi-kun." Rika raised Rena's clever, and brought it down swiftly to my shoulder blade. I screamed out of pain, and hit the ground, holding my wounded shoulder. Rika slammed the top of the cleaver into my hand, and I bit off a scream. But then I saw her reach for the hammer and the nail pinned in Tomitake's hand.

I reached for the cleaver and tried to pull it out. It came out rather easily, but by the time I had it pulled out, my hand was pinned back down to the ground by the hammer. Pain surged through my hand, and I cried out.

"Now, now Keiichi...You've been a bad boy in the past. You deserve this."

"No, no I don't deserve this!" I pleaded. "I didn't man to kill them!" Rika smiled sadly.

"Don't lie, Keiichi-kun. You enjoyed killing those children. All it took was one death to make you want another." She chuckled darkly.

"We aren't so different after all, Keiichi-kun."

"No, I am nothing like you! Get away from me!" I was smacked across the cheek roughly.

"Hmp...So Naïve for someone so old." She slammed the hammer at my back, and I released the cleaver. It clattered to the ground noisily, and Rika quickly snatched it up. I yelped as its tip plunged into my back.

My head was feeling light...I was slipping from conscienceness...

xXxXxXx

When I woke up next, I was flat on my back. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked at my hands. They were strapped to the wood table I was laying on.

I looked around the room. For some reason I felt like I had been in this exact position before...

xXxXxXx

When I woke up next, rika was hovering over me.

"You need to go on a diet, Keiichi-kun. You were really heavy." Rika said cheerfully as she raised a bowie knife, and I started to panic. Something sharp hit my back, and I stopped moving. It took me two seconds to find out I was missing my shirt, and I started to panic more.

This would make me easier to torture...

She slid the bowie knife across my stomach horizontally. Then she moved the knife up a few inches, and then she made another cut across my stomach. _This...This was how Takano died!_ I realized in horror.

I watched the knife raise again, and it made a slow vertical cut as Rika drug the knife down my flesh. I expected her to reach in and rip out my intestines, but she merely smiled and walked over to the wall and picked up a bat...

xXxXxXx

When I woke up next, I was in extreme pain. I cracked an eye open, and there was a machine above me, and it was pulling these red tubes out of me. My eyes snapped open fully, and I scream. The machine was ripping my intestines out!

xXxXxXx

He is dead now, just like the others. It was fun to hunt them down. To watch them scream as I ripped them apart, slaughtering them and killing them one by one.

And now I raise my blade one last time. I will be reborn again, and I can have my fun again with all my friends.

Run, little boys and girls. Run...

_"I'll enjoy trying to find you!"_

_**Fin**_

_Bleh...That sucks, but hey! It was a pretty good attmept, right? And yeah, I know Rika's dress is green. But that's why it's called fanfiction, y'know?_


End file.
